


The Last Trip

by GurukUskada



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dialogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers, character death mention, implied sexual conduct, post-game: cyberpunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GurukUskada/pseuds/GurukUskada
Summary: Kerry finds out V is holding back information on just how bad his condition is when V coughs up blood onto him during an intended sensual night. Kerry feels helpless and V feels like an asshole.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	The Last Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Very short ficlet that is supposed to be post-last mission in the game. I felt super angsty after finishing the game so have this hurried work. It's mostly dialogue.

V’s knuckles were white as they grip the sides of the bathroom counter. He can’t even bring himself to look at his reflection, which was just as well, as Kerry finally decides to slide into view through the bathroom doorway and lean against the frame. He can feel the rocker’s eyes on him and he’s suddenly wishing he was back at his own apartment.

“V…?” Kerry’s voice is low and there’s a pang of hurt, V can tell.

A shaking hand reaches for the sink and turns the knob. Water pours into the basin and V slides his hands underneath the stream where clear water turns red from the blood on his hands. The water’s cold, which is a welcomed sensation against his heated flesh.

“How long -- “ Kerry begins but is cut off,

“Since Mikoshi. Since the start of this. Since…” The merc’s voice trails off. He can’t bear to even think about his mortality -- about the fact that he’s a walking time bomb, a corpse that at any given moment could collapse for good. He hates to think about it much less talk to his Input about it. He can feel the tightening of his throat already. Instead he lets out a quiet huff of air, almost like a scoff. V’s still shaking.

Kerry furrows his brow. He can see how tight the muscles beneath V’s tatted skin are. The way he’s hunching over the sink, afraid, and does he detect a bit of shame? The rocker moves into the bathroom, watching V through the mirror. The man’s refusal to look at him makes Kerry crazy -- why can’t V let him in? A hand grasps the man’s shoulder and grips it lovingly.

“Why don’t you talk to me, kid? You know I’d listen to anything you gotta say.” Kerry peeks at himself in the mirror and refuses to frown at the smear of red on his bare chest where V moments before sputtered blood onto him. “V, please. I can’t stand to see you like this.”

V feels the frog in his throat attempting to jump free. He swallows hard; he refuses to break down. Not in front of Kerry. The man worries enough about him as is without…

There’s calloused hands smoothing over his shoulders, now, and all V can think is _‘don’t’_. Tears brim his eyelids and dammit if they weren’t hot against his cheeks as they rolled down his skin. Kerry can see how red V gets, can see wet trails streaming down his face, and he can see the pain and fury behind those eyes. It breaks Kerry’s heart into pieces. He doesn’t know how to help -- he _can’t_ help. He can only watch as V’s brain deteriorates and with it, V. The rocker leans forward and presses a kiss to V’s shoulder. Like a switch this triggers more tears from V as a shuddering, choked sob escapes his lips.

“Ker’ -- I’m scared. All the time,” V’s voice shakes, “It’s getting worse. And those moments where I’m spacin’ the fuck out? I’m just dwelling on the fact that I’m leaving you behind. I’m dwelling on the pain of death. Sometimes?” and V can’t believe what’s about to come out of his mouth, “Sometimes I think ‘what if I had just let Johnny take control,’ you know? Save both our skins and just have taken the backseat -- “

Kerry grunts and turns V so they’re face to face, “V. Ain’t no way that would’ve been a happy life for you. Or him. Besides…” he sinks his hands down to clasp his partner’s, “And to be a little selfish for a sec, but I would miss you. A hell of a lot.. I’d see your body but it wouldn’t be you, and I don’t think Johnny would be as into this,” he gestures between them, “as you are.”

There are words unspoken but they linger and cling to the two men in the bathroom. Their hearts beat together to those words in cadence, their mouths wordless but their kisses tell all.

V brings himself to look up at Kerry. First there’s a wave of shame that washes over him. How dare he bring this man into his troubles like this? How dare he put Kerry through this. But then the shame ebbs away just as quick when he can see how the rocker’s eyes crease when he smiles, eyes full of those forbidden words.

“I wanna make you happy, V. You deserve the world and I’m gonna give it to ya.” Kerry cups V’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss him. When their lips meet, V presses into it fully. A surge of neediness jolts through him and it takes all of his strength to keep from pawing at Kerry out of desperation for his touch. All pent up and nowhere to go, his eagerness to feel the rocker’s embrace reverts back to frustrated tears. It causes Kerry to break their kiss and instead he rests his forehead against V’s. V reaches to grasp at the other man’s waist.

He can hear Johnny in his head (rest in peace, the bastard), _‘Looks like your wild night tapped out, V. Coughing up blood onto a guy tends to do that.’_.

Yeah, sometimes, V misses Johnny.

Kerry wraps his arms around V in a loose embrace and he pulls his head back to look at him, “Do you wanna go somewhere?”

V looks at him with a quizzical expression at first, but it dawns on him quickly what Kerry might have meant. Still, though, he plays dumb.

“Like a bar or somethin’?” He answers almost sarcastically. Kerry rolls his eyes,

“No, I mean -- “ once again he’s interrupted,

“I know what you meant, Ker’. You’re askin’ if I wanna take a little vacation. Spend my remaining days somewhere else…”

Kerry frowns, almost insulted, “I don’t mean...It’s not like that. I just think if we get out of Night City for a while, that maybe you can find a little peace. That maybe you’ll even let me make you happy.” It’s twice now Kerry admits to this. And he means it. He’s ready to offer V the world just to make that man smile for the rest of his days. However many of those remain.

V looks away, embarrassed, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He pauses for a moment. Maybe they could go somewhere. Exactly like a vacation. Just the two of them and nothing else. Somewhere quiet and romantic. Night City is just a constant reminder of everything that has transpired and just maybe V can actually give Kerry the attention he deserves.

“You would take a sabbatical for me? Mr. Kerry Eurodyne takin’ a break from the busy music biz for little old me?” The corners of V’s lips twitch up into a smile and it earns him a look of bemusement from Kerry. He clears his throat softly as he turns his head back to face the other man. “I’d like that. A lot.”

Kerry smiles and pecks V’s lips. “Gather anything you feel you need, we’re leavin’ tomorrow.” He pulls away and lets his hand slide down V’s arm until their hands clasp together. “Which _means_ , we oughta get some sleep,” Kerry chuckles and V catches the glint of mischief in his eye, “ or we don’t. Your call.”

“I just need you, Ker’. V says as he lets Kerry lead them back into the bedroom where they can finally get some sleep for their long (hopefully) trip.

Or not.


End file.
